


The Light

by the_quiet_void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Aliens, Horror, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Pregnancy, Scary, Science, Science Fiction, Short, Short One Shot, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: A woman goes to her grandparents for a few weeks every year. This year's supposed to be like any other, but this time it was more of a nightmare than anything else.
Kudos: 6





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Criticism is always welcome!

I had been to my grandparents farm every year since I was a child. It always without fail ignited feelings of happiness and warmth that nothing else could. The rural landscape, small farmhouse, and soft colors just always made me relax like falling into a soft bed after a day of hardships. 

Not anymore. It was closer to a nightmare than anything relaxing at all.

It all started when I was fast asleep in my room upstairs. The room was full of soft colors and a soft, handmade quilt covered the bed. 

One moment there was the silent, dark night that stretched across the fields and farmhouse. Suddenly, a bright white light invaded the entire room and lit up the world below. My eyes blinked away the sleep, and I could barely register what was happening. I slowly sat up and swung my legs out of bed. Then, as if in tandem with my waking, all of the lights in my room flashed on and fizzled out with a loud POP! The same happened outside my door and, I assumed, with every other light in the house. 

I could feel the fear, or at least something, take over my body as I sat there shocked and waiting. My body should have been shaking with the terror that tore through it, but I sat there stiff and unmoving.

Almost inaudibly I heard the soft sound of footfalls and the creak of the stairs.

_What is that?_

My heart thundered in my chest, and blood pulsed in my head. I felt as if I was going to pass out or run as far away as possible at the same time. 

The footsteps kept getting closer. A bead of sweat rolled down my temple. Nausea made my stomach lurch, and I couldn’t take a single step away from the bed. The temperature dropped drastically as they reached my door. I wanted to shiver, could feel the goosebumps across my skin, but nothing moved.

It seemed that time slowly to a crawl as I saw the door knob twist further… further… and further still. I could never be ready for what came next.

_CLICK!_

It felt as if the sound echoed through the room. Slowly the door creaked open.

-

The only thing I could remember from that night was burned into my retinas. The six dark, cavernous eyes that looked at me with an immense curiosity. The black swirling voids of nothingness that seemed almost seductive in that moment. Now it only brought horror. I could never grasp what they looked like completely except for those eyes. Those nightmarishly huge eyes.

-

I slowly blinked as the rays of sunlight streamed in through the room. My body felt sluggish, and the dream slowly started to drift away. I lifted the covers off.

“WHAT THE [REDACTED]?” I shrieked.

My belly was rotund, and I could feel something moving inside of me. Part of me swears that there was a small hand that pushed against the skin of my stomach. It was as if I had gotten pregnant and months had passed in only a few hours. Darkness crashed over me as I started to panic, and I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night!


End file.
